Mission Portrait
by Slytherin's Spell
Summary: A sort of sequel to my first fanfic, "Purely Rival's Love". A story about Draco and Hermione Malfoy, Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron Weasley, 5 famous aurors who embark on a journey in search for the three remaining portraits of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw with the help of Salazar Slytherin's portrait, which they have found in my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Whippee! My second fanfic and a sequel to "Purely Rival's Love"! Thanks for all the reviews in my first fanfic, I feel loved… Enjoy! **

**P.s: If you want to know me better, follow me on twitter: cempakan_001 it's private but I will accept your follow! (Just to keep enemies out hehehe)**

Draco's View

"So she's calling us the _Famous Five_ now?" I couldn't help but snorted as my eyes scanned the morning paper. I looked up at the curious faces of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. "Damn Skeeter." I muttered as I passed them the Daily Prophet.

Our morning routine is to dedicate our breakfast time to read the nonsense that Rita Skeeter wrote. It was always a good laugh to wake us all up, as the search for the portraits is extremely tiring. It has been two weeks and we've gotten as far as the dead snail up the garden.

The four of them took a sip of their pumpkin juice and started to read the paper too, their serene expression quickly changing into one of disgust.

_I have received word from a trusty source that our Famous Five has been visiting Hogwarts very often this past two weeks. What can they be looking for? Is it a Dark object to aid them with practicing the Dark Arts?_

"_The five aurors looked lovely and friendly when they first came, but after a while, they turn up grumpy and disappear for long periods of time with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Their grumpy attitude has brought fear to us first years," 11 year old Beverly Jane Lexton, Ravenclaw House, said, seemingly eager for the interview._

Ron snorted.

_What do our Famous want? What can possibly attract them to keep visiting Hogwarts, though grumpy? _

"_They are good people, and what they are doing has nothing to do with the Dark Arts." Professor Longbottom had said firmly, refusing to believe anything I had tried to tell him._

_So what is it, then, that could drive 5 of our most outstanding aurors into an old school?_

_**-Rita Skeeter**_

"If she wrote something other than rumors for once I think it'll kill her," Ginny said, standing up.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts today."

"Hermione, ignore Skeeter…"

"No! I believe there's something in Godric Hollow. We need to search it. All we've been doing is go to the library and that's leading us nowhere."

"In that case… we'll need disguises. It'll raise too much suspicion." I sighed but rubbed Hermione's back, comforting her.

"Alright." Everyone agreed and went to go get changed.

"Professor Slytherin, do you mind staying here?" Hermione asked the bald man gently, propping him up against the wall.

"But I want to see Godric Hollow. I miss that ol' place." The portrait folded his arms stubbornly.

"Alright, but we'll have to put you in my beaded bag, oh don't worry it's magically enlarged. It's okay, I promise we'll take you out sometime when no one is looking."

Slytherin nodded and Hermione began to pack.

"Draco, dear, pass me some Polyjuice Potion."

"Let's take… ten okay? Two bottles for each of us." I passed her ten bottles at her nod.

"Wigs?"

"Check."

"Extra clothes?"

"Check."

"Thanks, Draco." 

"Wait… but Hermione, where do we start to look?"

She froze suddenly. Then, in a very quiet voice, said, "We'll improvise."

We made our way down the large winding stone steps and met up with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Each of you, take a bottle of Polyjuice Potion from my bag."

"_Accio_ _Potion_." There was a series of clinks and five bottles flew out of the bag.

"Alright, here's the hairs and fake identification. We'll apparate exactly five minutes apart. Draco and Hermione, both of you first. Then followed by Ron, Ginny and I," Harry said in a commanding voice, "Meet up at the one and only pub at one o'clock. We'll try to find a secluded area to discuss our findings. Improvise from there."

We each drank the Polyjuice Potion, its horrible taste draining down my throat and making it ache.

I felt myself grow larger, my potbelly bulging and threatening to split open my pants. I quickly did a disillusionment charm and changed into a set of neon purple pants and a ridiculous flower patterned shirt. Ugh, way fashionable.

I undid the charm and looked around to see Hermione already dressed up in a neon purple dress, her large potbelly protruding in the middle. Oh. What a nightmare.

Harry and Ginny were no better, their matching couple emerald green pants were flabby and the yellow shirts they were wearing could be mistaken as garbage bags.

Ron, however, was another story all together. He looked simply… horrifying. His robes were coffee stained and the bunny slippers he had were squishing in _agony _under his heavy weight. His oily hair could make Professor Snape's go to shame.

"Okay. Who chose the hairs?" I glared at everyone.

"More importantly, who chose the _clothes_?" Ginny questioned, her expression of outmost annoyance showing clearly on her face.

"Who chose the _name_?" Harry literally had tears spilling out his eyes, "Mine is Fartificus Maxima. A fart? Really?"

I looked down at my identification card, almost paralyzed. "CHRIS P. BACON? AS IN CRISPY BACON?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING."

"We're wasting our precious two hours, you know." Hermione grabbed my hand impatiently and we disapparated, leaving the three howling with laughter.

After a suffocating minute, we landed on solid ground.

"What's your name, Hermione?"

"Damp Bacon, if you must know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's View

The centre of Godric Hollow was packed and buzzing with activity and as we slowly worm our way around, many heads turned to look at us in curiosity. To be honest with myself, we _are _a sight for sore eyes.

I heard Draco curse under his breath beside me, his face sporting a nauseous expression. But this was no time to worry about such things, we were on a mission for god's sake. I gave his hand a slight squeeze as we finally made our way to the middle where the statue of Harry's parents (thought hidden from muggles) stood.

The statue was gleaming with some wilted flowers perched on it. Baby Harry was cuddled gently in his mother's arms while James Potter was standing behind them, his face carved into an expression of tenderness.

We traced our hands across the statue, desperate to find something, _anything_.

I pulled out Harry's cloak of invisibility and disappeared from the crowd, signaling to Draco where I was going. I started to climb the statue, fingers clutching at it for support.

After a while, I landed beside Draco with a dull thud, my hands reaching out to undo the cloak.

Draco quirked his eyebrow at me, but sighed in exasperation at the shake of my head.

"Well I didn't expect there to be anything." Draco tugged at my hand as we round the stone statues again.

"Same here." I replied, not bothering to hide my disappointment.

We ran our hands up and down the cracks and corners, unable to find anything.

I even tried pointing my wand at the statue and say "_Alohamora_."

"Tourists?" A man the size of a bull asked gruffly.

Draco nodded but when the man went away, he bent down and whispered, "What's a tourist?"

"Someone who visits another place for vacation."

"You muggles and your confusing way of speaking. Why does it sound so pesky? You could use 'Visitors' or 'Noble guests' you know."

I laughed and batted his arm, as we set out for the pub to meet the rest.

"Hello Ron!" I greeted as I plopped down next to him in the pub.

"Nothing. No find." He said sullenly.

Draco sighed and said, "Us too, mate. No need to be so upset."

Ron nodded and slumped down in his seat.

"Let's order food, I'm starving!" I tried to break the tension and it seemed to have worked. Both boys brightened immediately and quickly waved the waitress over to place their orders.

After ordering, the three of us looked around and suddenly, Ron asked, "Where's the other two?"

"We didn't see Harry and Ginny anywhere either." Draco replied, squinting into the distance where they should've come up by now.

"Maybe they're still looking for clues."

I bit my lip in attempt to decrease the worry bubbling up inside.

"Whatever. Food's here!" Ron exclaimed and positively dove into his spaghetti, leaving a chuckling Draco to pay the bill.

Draco shrugged and we started eating in silence.

"This is odd. Where are they?"

"Something's really off about this. We should go inves-" I stopped mid sentence as I saw the couple we were waiting for run towards us, the Polyjuice Potion had already worn off. That's weird… we took the same dosage and Draco and I still look fine. Well, ugly. Whichever.

The two were firing spells behind them and Ginny was clutching her swollen belly as if for dear life. She rushed in and grabbed my hand, her expression one of utter madness.

"Inferi. _Inferi_. Here, daytime. _Run_." She yanked me and we bolted out the door and ran.

"Apparate for god's sake!" Draco yelled as the five of us sprinted down the dusty road, muggles turning to look at us in curiosity.

"Anti…" Harry panted, "Anti disapparation field!"

"_What_?!"

"Only wizards and witches can set that up!"

"Death eaters." Ginny said as she slowed down, her eyes brimming with tears as she hugged her belly.

"The Inferi are coming!" Draco hissed and dragged her up the slope while Harry fired spells.

"I can't keep this up for long! Inferi only fear fire and I can't possibly cast one now! Muggles are everywhere!" Harry bellowed.

"So far, we've avoided the muggles from seeing us by casting a disillusionment _barrier_, but it won't hold for long." Ginny panted.

"So how do we get away?"

"Draco, Salazar! Grab Salazar from my bag!" I said hurriedly.

"Accio Salazar Slytherin!"

"What? What's going… oh Inferius!" Salazar Slytherin cried, almost happily.

"Tell us, tell us how to get rid of them without hurting the muggles! We cannot cast the Firestorm charm now, its flames are huge and wild." I told him, almost wanting to shake his portrait in desperation.

Salazar looked bewildered for a moment then a thoughtful look overcame him.

"_Hurry_!"

"They fear light and heat."

"But… _INCENDIO_!" A blast erupted from my wand, stronger than ever before and hit the closest zombie like creatures.

"But there's too many of them!" 

"Hmm… I wonder. Try Fiendfyre. Four of you cast disillusionment charms while one of you control the Fiendfyre." Salazar nodded with every sentence.

"On it." Harry grinned as a large snake glided out and striked out at the Inferi, it's huge jaw widening and it was replaced by a lion.

"Disillusionment charms now!" Draco cried and a glass like wall appeared.

It was hectic. The disillusionment charms were so strong, the outside noise of the muggle crowd was muffled and the faraway places turned blurry.

Slowly, painfully slowly, the horrible creatures vanished completely and everyone fell to the floor, panting.

"Told you that you could all do it! I've always been awed by Gryffindor's courage," Salazar said quietly.

A small hiss sounded and Harry inclined his head to hiss back, a strangled voice coming deep from his throat.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry said lazily, and a silver stag appeared.

"Go to Kingsley and inform him we will be at his office in about an hour. Tell him to reserve a healer." Harry said clearly, and the silver stag vanished from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's View

The five of us stumbled into the Ministry of Magic at long last, after walking out from Godric Hollow's anti disapparation field and finding a suitable place to apparate here.

We were extremely tired and needless to say, injured.

All of us sported a lot of bruises from the grips of the Inferi but that was nothing compared to our bloodied heads and blood soaked clothes. Many turned their attention to us and it is without a doubt that news about us will be in the Prophet tomorrow.

Busting our way into Kingsley's office, the first thing we saw is Harry's silver stag, trotting lazily around the office.

"Where's Kingsley?" Ginny looked at his messed up desk wearily.

"I'm assuming the reason my Patronus is still here is because it hadn't delivered its message yet." Harry said as he waved his wand and the stag disappeared.

"Something is really odd about this." I commented, walking towards his desk.

"Let's go to the Ministry's sickbay. We'll find Kingsley later."

The five of us then made our way down. The lift kept stopping to admit workers and paper airplanes, though none of this is anything in comparison with the _pink _lady that came in on the third stop.

"Umbridge." We chimed and nodded to her, trying to squeeze into a corner to avoid touching her.

"_Professor_ Umbridge. Haven't learn your manners yet, kids." And with that, she walked out but not before flashing a sickly sweet smile at us, her fluffy pick overall the last thing we saw before the doors closed.

"I feel like vomiting." Ron grumbled as we walked into the sickbay, where healers were bustling around.

"Oh my, you poor dears!" A passing healer paused in front of us and scanned us up and down, "Come with me and I'll get you fix!"

The nurse looked to be about twenty or so, with raven black hair and a pair of black glasses perched on her nose. Her nametag read "Ms Blaireau".

We followed her into a light yellow room where two beds where set out.

Just as we sat down, the healer began shoving a few spoonfuls of some green gooey potion into each of our mouths. It tasted… well lets just say it tasted like overcooked cabbage mixed with bananas.

Ron and Harry visibly turned green and their eyes bulged, but they swallowed it all the same.

"Blimey-" Ron began, but he was cut off by the healer's stern look.

"Language, Auror Weasley! What will your wife say?"

"Lavender wouldn't say any-" He started again, but was cut off once more with a tut from Ms Blaireau.

Then, there was an odd tingling sensation and the blood immediately disappeared, and a warm feeling swept through my being. They must've felt it too, for there were several gasps.

Then, several things happened at once.

First, a healer came running in and started yelling something that sounded like, "The Minister has been kidnapped!" But that can't be true, Kingsley is a strong and good dueler.

Second, the five of us simultaneously keeled over and hit our heads on the bed, but our vision (and head) was cleared after.

Third, an owl came through the half opened window and dropped a parcel on the floor, making it give out a loud ringing sound.

When all was over, I stood up shakily and asked the healer what was going on.

She was waving her arms around frantically and kept saying, "Minister… gone!"

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed and jumped up, pulling the five of us up with him.

I stole a glance at the parcel, it was addressed to the five of us, and so I snatched it up and tucked the palm-sized thing into my coat, before rushing up the steps with him.

"Aurors, we have to investigate!" Hermione commanded, pressing the buttons on the lift madly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's View

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Ron yelled as we pushed our way through the crowd in the atrium. The flashes of the camera were almost too much to bear, and Runcorn's booming voice wasn't helping matters.

Dolores Umbridge was suddenly blocking our way, her arms splayed out wide eagled like a mime. "You shall not pass!" She giggled and pointed her chubby little finger in our faces. "Only trained aurors are supposed to go and-"

Draco raised his wand and muttered, "_Langlock_!" And judging by her sudden shocked face, Umbridge's tongue must've been stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her toad like face red with anger.

"Nice one," Harry grinned as we finally emerged at the front of the crowd. We stopped dead when there was a sudden silence as everyone turned to look at us.

"STOP THEM! THEY KIDNAPPED SHACKLEBOLT! SOMEBODY GET THEM!" screamed a voice.

We drew out our wands and started firing spells, knowing that it's impossible to disapparate here.

"Flipendo!" "Immobulus!" "Obscuro!" "Protego!" "Sectumsempra!"

"Sectumsempra, Harry? We can't kill anyone!" I yelled and deflected yet another curse.

"Who cares?" He growled back.

Slowly, but surely, we fought our way towards the exit and disapparated.

We landed on mud.

"Where did you take us?" Ginny question as she glared at Draco.

"Forbidden Forest. First place I could think of."

Everyone groaned.

I got up and immediately began casting protective charms around us. "_Salvio Hexia_." I finished and walked back to Draco.

"So now what?" Ginny asked in a frightened tone.

"Now, we can't go back. Ever." Ron replied, shaking his head sadly.

"So what do we do?"

"Finish finding the portraits." Draco said firmly, cradling his injured head in his arms.

"Don't be stupid." I scowled at him, frustrated.

"I'm not. Kingsley gave us a job, and we are to finish it."

"He's right, Hermione." Harry whispered, rubbing his scar unknowingly.

"Alright. We'll do just that, then! And why not let the kidnappers take Kingsley out for a fancy dinner while we're at it!" I stomped away, wanting some time alone. Walking out of the defensive barrier, I felt the cool wind on my face.

"THERE!" Someone yelled and footsteps could be heard rushing towards me. My eyes widened and I ran back into the barrier, shaking Harry.

"Harry! Harry we've got to go! They know we're here!" I shook him and pointed towards the edge of the barrier where several wizards were looking about angrily.

Harry cursed and the five of us at once linked arms, disapparating to the burrow, where we landed feet away from a very surprised Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my dears! What's hap-" The plump old lady stopped mid-sentence and her eyes went wide, fear reflecting clearly on her face.

"Mrs Weasley, wha-" Draco started to ask but he too saw the crowd of wizards stomping towards the crooked house.

"Bloody hell."

. . . . .

Bellatrix's View

"CRUCIO!" I cackled as the filthy mudblood before me squirmed in pain, her yells echoing into the night. I lifted the curse and grinned at her, walking towards the cloaked figure sitting in the corner.

"What… what do you want?" The mudblood behind me wheezed.

"Oh shut up, will you? Can't a witch do something for fun? Fine if you prefer it! AVADA KEDAVRA!" I sighed in contentment as the big mouthed muggle-born dropped dead, her glassy eyes pleading but empty.

"My lord." I turned and bowed before him.

"Nice one, Bella." The high, cold voice laughed, "Now… how is our troop of Inferi?"

I knew it will come to this eventually.

Gulping, I replied him. "All gone, my lord."

"Oh? What happened? _Exactly_?" His voice was forced calm, low and dangerous.

"The boy." Was all I dared to say.

"Then you know what to do, LeStrange."

"Yes, m'lord."

There was a bloodcurdling yell and Dolohov entered, a ragged but twitching form by his side.

"My lord, the person you request." He bowed and threw the figure onto the floor.

"I had to hit him with the torture curse 24 times." Dolohov grunted and kicked the figure on his side.

"You _fool_. What if he's already insane?" Voldemort hissed menacingly, his fist clenched tightly by his side.

"He won't be. He's already dead anyway."

Voldemort sighed and pulled out a dagger. "Hello, _father_. Let the ritual begin, I shall live once again!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's View

We couldn't go anywhere. Everywhere we apparated to, we'll be surrounded within five minutes.

With a loud and resounding crack, we apparated yet again in the forbidden forest, this time deeper into the dark clutches of the trees.

We were just going to sit down in exhaustion when Harry suddenly cried out, falling to the floor and clutching at his scar.

"Harry, get up! GET UP! The wizards are coming!" Hermione shook him, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I hit a wizard with the spell and watched as he fell down, lifeless.

"There must be some sort of tracking device on us! There's no _way _they will be able to keep tracking us down like this!" Ron hissed as he shot a curse at the wizards.

"That's it, Ron!" They watched as I took out the forgotten parcel from my coat and threw it at them, the clanging noise loud and eerie. Then, we disapparated. It was a miracle none of us was splinched yet.

This time, we landed on a neatly mowed lawn, the fresh scent of grass welcoming and cool under our overheated bodies.

"Where are we?" Ginny stood up abruptly, wand out. I really am awed by the little girl's strength.

"Zabini Estate," I muttered.

A light was turned on and a women could be seen running out of the house, her wand light illuminating her flowing blonde hair. Her face was arranged into an expression of utter shock, which was a totally different sight than her usual dreamy one.

"Come." She said a bit breathlessly, gesturing for us to follow her.

Walking into the great oak doors, the first thing I saw was the grand staircase, it's marble steps glinting welcomingly in the light of the diamond chandelier.

"Ginny, you need rest." The women smiled, pointing at her swollen belly.

"Thanks, Luna."

"Dear? Who's down there?" Came Blaise's voice from the top, "Draco!"

Blaise raced down and gave me a bear hug. Talk about bromance.

"Mrs Malfoy, how are you?" Blaise grinned at Hermione and exchanged a handshake with Harry and Ron.

"You need your rest, my humble guests." Blaise smiled sympathetically, no doubt knowing about our run from the Ministry.

. . . . .

Bellatrix's View

I was walking around Hogsmeade, looking for the one my dear Lord requested. The one who was so skilled in the Dark Arts, she made the Unforgivable Curses seem like child's play. Not that I'm jealous or anything, after all, I'm _Bellatrix_ _LeStrange_. I pulled the dark cloak tighter around my shoulders, blocking myself from view.

That's when I saw her. Or at least, I think it's her.

She never showed her face, always, _always_ she was wearing the green mask with serpents carved on it. Always, her crazy mane of dark hair, like _mine_, shadowed her features.

"Hydra." I said as I approached her. I was a respected witch on the Dark side, but _heck_, even this person's name means 'snake'.

"Bellatrix _LeStrange_, nice to meet you." She didn't even turned around. I couldn't help but roll my eyes under the cloak.

She finally turned around, slowly, and muttered, "Levicorpus."

There was a hooking sensation by my waist and I was suddenly upside down, which actually caught me by surprise, something very rare.

"What do you want?" Her eyes visibly narrowed behind her mask. And since her mask only covers up her eyes and nose, I could see her thin lips twitch in amusement.

"Join us," I grinned. I was starting to like this girl.

"At what prize?" A smile was forming on her thin lips.

"Slytherin, no doubt." I muttered, then say in a louder voice, "Be a Death Eater."

She lifted the Levicorpus charm, but I was ready. I landed with my usual grace and extended a hand. She took it and we both apparated back towards the place my Lord was waiting.

We entered the round chamber and she stopped, her face behind the mask was unreadable.

. . . . .

Harry's View

_Bellatrix, the women I hated so much, entered a round chamber and bowed._

"_My Lord, I've brought the girl." Bellatrix looked up and smiled at… at me._

"_Bring her to me." I could feel myself forming those words, my voice high and cold, yet there was something else there too… amusement._

"_I can walk by myself, thank you." The girl in a green mask said and walked over to me, her posture proud yet ready to fight._

"_Hydra." She said her name, the two syllables echoing around the chamber. Very rare it was that someone doesn't fear me._

_Bellatrix hissed at her lack of respect for me, her hand twitching to grab her wand._

_The girl turned around and with a flash, Bellatrix was upside down without her wand. Hydra grinned sinisterly, her eyes flashing with contentment._

"_I feel that you dueling skills are… interesting. Join my ranks, be a Death Eater, and you shall live better."_

_The girl's lips twitched upwards into a smile and she bowed, pulling up her sleeve._

"Harry James Potter! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Ginny's voice pierced into my… vision and I opened my eyes immediately.

"Harry, we can't stay here long. Look what they wrote in the Prophet!"

_**Harry and Ginny Potter, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, Ronald Weasley wanted.**_

_Anyone who is known to have helped the 5 aurors escape is to be sentenced to death as they not only kidnapped Minister Kingsley, but also brought terror into our society. _

_Thickneese for replacement Minister. (Page 3 & 4)_

_The Wizengamot has made it final, that wizards will be punished if visited by these 5 and do not own up. _

_If anyone manages to capture even 1 of them, the person will be rewarded 1000 galleons by the Ministry of Magic._

"1000 galleons over each of our heads?" I gasped in shock.

This isn't going to be very fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I would really appreciate it if you will review and tell me what you think of this story! Enjoy~**

Hermione's View

_Crack. _Back into a forest, though not the forbidden one behind Hogwarts.

We set up our things, (which was a tent and my little beaded bag) before putting up all sort of protective barriers. There was a large, flat rock in the middle of the clearing where we propped up the picture of Salazar Slytherin and started to discuss our next move. After all, what's action without a plan, right?

Within five minutes, our charts and notes littered the surface of the rock.

It was frustrating, really, not a single lead or clue about where the portrait of Godric Gryffindor might be. For all we know, it could be anywhere in the world.

Even Salazar was more grumpy than usual, forgetting his Slytherin pride and discussing along with us Gryffindors about his best friend's portrait.

Harry had also just told us his vision about someone really powerful joining Voldemort's ranks. It was obvious that a battle was to start soon, as Voldy Moldy won't gather strong duelers for no apparent reason.

"I think… we should check the Department of Mysteries. There's bound to be something useful there," I looked up at them confidently.

"The Unspeakables are not exactly friendly, just in case you didn't know. It's like… they're really nice outside work but once they walk in, they just go… BAM!"

Ron waved his hands wildly.

"Okay. It's _somewhere _at least." Harry said grimly and pulled out a piece of paper.

"We need a plan, a _real_ one. There could be Imperiused puppets in there."

"No Gin," Draco interrupted, "There's _definitely_ Imperiused puppets in there." He rubbed the Dark Mark on his arm absently and Ron visibly flinched.

"Come on! They don't call us the most trained aurors for no reason. We don't have to go in in a rush, we have to create a master plan, a plan impossible to foil we… _we could even create our own spells_!" Ron yelped excitedly.

"Ronald, it's not easy to create our own spells." I said, unable to hide the worry in my voice.

"AHHHH!" Harry cried out, clutching at his scar.

. . . . .

Harry's View

_The entire Weasley family was hanging upside down, their wands clutched tightly in the masked figure's hands._

"_Where's the boy?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous. _

"_Kill them all, Hydra." I said in my… Voldemort's high cold voice. I could feel the excitement bubbling through me, "There's nothing worse than blood traitors."_

_I wanted so badly to shut my eyes and block everything out, I aced my Occlumency, so why couldn't I shut it out? Maybe… just maybe I wanted to see what is happening._

_The girl called Hydra turned to look at me, smiling, her wand raised towards Fred._

_This is it… the day Ron's family will all die. I will never know how to break it to him. But then…_

_She tossed the wand back at George and laughed._

"_What are you doing?!" I snarled, unable to mask my fury._

"_My lord, what's death without a fight?"_

"_Alright then." I smiled slightly, amused, as the Weasley boy fell down roughly with a grunt._

"_Sectumsempra!" George yelled, his wand pointing at Hydra. Me, Harry, couldn't help but smile, knowing I thought him that spell._

_It caught her by surprise, but she dodged quickly, the cut slashing her side._

"_I see I have much to learn, George Weasley," Hydra smiled, while George glared at her._

"**Harry? Harry wake up!" **

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" George fired the spell at her, but this time she managed to dodge it cleanly._

"_Avis." Hydra giggled, as a flock of birds erupted from her wand, scratching George's face. She was enjoying toying with him, that much was clear._

"_Tarantellegra." Even I, Volde- couldn't mask my smile as he started dancing wildly._

"_Enough play, CRUCIO!" _

_I nearly cried out as he started twitching and screaming on the floor, his family members crying and yelling for her to lift the curse._

_After some really long minutes, she lifted the curse, leaving him panting on the floor._

"_Sad." She smirked and walked towards me._

"_My lord, I do not wish to kill them, yet." She said gently, as we apparated away._

._ . . . ._

Hermione's View

We watched in silence as Harry opened his eyes, blinking slowly in the darkening light.

"Harry?" Ginny said gently, as though afraid to hurt him.

Harry winced and backed away from her.

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "You sound just like her."

"Harry?" Ginny asked again.

He got up looked at Ron and Ginny. "Your family… they're… they're…"

Ron paled and yanked Harry up roughly. "They what? Potter, they WHAT?"

Harry trembled and took off his glasses.

"We better go see them."

"NO." Draco said firmly, his voice rising in anger.

"Listen here, Malfoy. They are my _family_. We have to go to the Burrow." Ron said threateningly.

"No," Draco pushed him away and growled, "The Ministry isn't stupid. Did you forget how badly they want to catch us? They'll have put up all kinds of alert systems by now. _Especially_, at the Burrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's View

"Come on Potter, is a curse we created so hard?" I couldn't help but drawl, continuously smirking at his failed attempts.

"The famous Harry Potter can't cast a simple curse?" Hermione joined in, laughing.

Not everyone laughing though. Ron, Harry's victim, was trembling from head to foot, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Harry, meanwhile, ignored us. His brow furrowing in concentration, wand arm white with the effort of holding his wand tightly.

"_Nente_!" Harry yelled, and Ron suddenly gave a violent jolt and started to spin like a tornado, racing around the clearing to hit Harry's target. Obviously, Harry sent him my way.

"AHH!" I screamed, embarrassingly girly, and started to sprint towards a tree.

"That's what you get for being a sore winner, Malfoy!" Harry grinned to the amusement of Ginny and Hermione.

Damn that Potter.

"STAPH!" Ron yelled over his spinning and Harry lifted the curse, making Ron fall into a patch of mud.

"Curse you… Harry… Potter," Ron spluttered, his face red under all the mud.

"Alright everyone. We're going to the Ministry tomorrow, are you all ready?" I asked, beaming mockingly at Harry.

"I know we've been practicing for almost a month now, but our new spells aren't perfected yet." Harry glared at his wand.

"Who says we can't practice tonight?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Fine. _Nente_!"

Suddenly, I was spinning around wildly, arms splayed wide and cutting at everything. I felt myself moving, and heard the muffled yells of Ron.

"St- stop!" I pleaded and instantly fell into the patch of mud, Harry's laughter echoing into the night.

"Like it, Mal-" But his sentence was cut short by my yell, an overwhelming pain spreading across my arm. The Dark Mark was moving, wriggling and warming up in the dim light of the setting sun. I screamed, already feeling my body growing lighter as a dark mist covered me, sending me hurling towards the Darkest Wizard of all time. I could hear the distant yells of my friends and wife, though there was nothing I can do.

Then, my feet connected with solid ground, and I found myself standing in between MacNair and a very grumpy Karkaroff who was holding a toothbrush and foaming at the mouth.

"Ah, darling Draco, where were you?" Bella smiled, her uneven teeth glinting in the dim light.

"Out." Was all I replied.

"Very well, come." Bellatrix turned on her heel and led us into a dark circular room. Several of us gasped when we saw Voldemort, strong and fully reformed.

Some even went far enough to rush to him and kiss his feet. I can't even imagine what it smells like. Nevertheless, I was scared.

As we settled onto the table, I noticed an addition to the table, someone who was sitting in between Voldemort and a gleeful looking Bellatrix.

Her skin was tan, completely different from my complexion. Her large brown black fiery eyes stood out on her thin, pointed face. Her expression one of utter fierceness that I thought could only be found in Hermione. The mane of black hair on her head could make someone think she's related to Bellatrix.

You couldn't say she was pretty, she looked like a pure Slytherin. Sly, ambitious, great.

"Miss me, my fellow followers?" Came a cold, high pitch voice.

The silence that resonated around the table was unbearable.

"Now, I've got a teensy little mission set for my best duelers."

There was a murmur of excitement mixed with fear.

"We have Imperiused puppets in the Ministry," No doubt about that, "And I shall need two of you to go there tomorrow and search for one thing."

"What's that, my Lord?" Came Dolohov's voice.

"Information about the portrait of Godric Gryffindor."

Oh bless my soul.

"What?! My Lord, there can't be! Talented witches and wizards have searched for it for centuries and no-"

"SILENCE!" The noseless man hissed coldly.

"My Lord, I volunteer myself for this mis-" Bellatrix stood up, but sat down again at his bone-chilling look.

"As I said, I have chosen two people. The rest, you shall stay here and continue to serve me, and help in training up our Junior Death Eaters."

"My Lord…"

"Save it, Lucius. I have chosen two people to complete the job, and the two are…" Voldemort stared around the table, "Draco and Hydra."

WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

"Now, you shall go." Voldemort finished dramatically.

I need to tell Harry… we've made a plan that if even one of us goes missing, the rest would have to find him _and _search for the portraits in the same time. So if this Hydra person and me went tomorrow… we'll meet with the rest! But we'll be in disguise, which means we won't recog-

"You're Draco?" Came a small voice behind my shoulder.

I whipped around and saw Hydra standing there, her hand with the wand hanging limply by her side, a green mask clutched in her other arm. Damn my life. This was the girl Potter was talking about.

I nodded in response.

"Let's duel." The way she said it… I shuddered.

"Alright… let's go…"

"We'll duel here, thank you." She raised her wand slowly.

Hah. Harry and me have been dueling for so long. We're trained aurors, there's no way-

I was suddenly hanging upside down without my wand.

"Pay attention." The younger girl scowled.

She gently let me down and returned my wand.

"_Sectumsempra_!" I yelled, but she dodged it cleanly.

"So typical." She rolled her eyes and side stepped my Bat-Bogey Hex, courtesy of Ginny Weasley.

"_Avis_." She muttered and a flock of birds erupted from her wand, scratching me all over.

"_Nente_!" I screamed again, the curse missing her by a few inches.

"_Locomotor Mortis."_ She sing-songed and my legs were instantly locked together, causing me to overbalance and fall.

"Fail." She laughed and tossed me my dropped wand.

Geez. This girl can really duel. We're screwed.

"Later!" She called and disappeared with quiet disapparation, something that was supposedly impossible.

I gawped at the place she just was mere seconds ago. The way she was dueling, she didn't even bother with Dark Magic and she was _perfect_. Just a spell and a simple curse… if the others go to the Ministry tomorrow and meet up with her, I would have to duel them or she'll suspect something… But… they might get hurt, _my _Mione might get hurt.

I felt the curse fade and stood up shakily, still thinking about Hermione when I came face to face with…

"Father."

"Son."

Lucius Malfoy regarded me with a stern look, his brow furrowed.

"You look a mess, like how I thought that mudblood would make you."

I ignored him and went into the dungeons, also known as my 'sleeping quarters'.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's View

I gingerly stepped out of the fireplace and joined Ginny, Ron and Harry. As the three of us stood in silence side by side, I was painfully reminded of the missing person that was suppose to stand behind me.

Our plan was flawless, but this mission would've been more interesting with Draco. Sure, it was still a huge risk, but we had to grab the chance.

"Alright, Dobby. Your cue." Harry whispered to the invisible little elf beside him.

"Yes, master Harry." There was a scuttling of footsteps and then, silence.

**Crash. **

An overhead chandelier 'mysteriously' crashed, causing the perfect diversion we needed.

With an urgent nod, all of us headed in different directions, disappearing into the sudden crowd. But we were all headed to the same place… the Department of Mysteries.

I stood in the lift quietly when suddenly, two people emerged. A woman and a man. The man kept looking at me, as if scrutinizing my entire being. It made me really uncomfortable yet I refrained from hexing him there on the spot.

At the level of the Department of Mysteries, I got out and the two followed. I frowned, rarely anyone comes here. And they weren't wearing the Unspeakables' uniform. The man's eyes widen as he continued to stare at me. Geez, now I'm really itching to hex him into oblivion.

I just stood there and pretended to read from a notice board when Ron came in, followed by Ginny and Harry, the man's face Harry was using screwed up in an odd expression, like he just smelled rotten eggs.

Time was running out but we didn't want to give away where we were headed. The two also stood behind us, the woman's face serene but the man's one of utter annoyance.

After a couple of long minutes, the two walked into the moving circle and went into a black door, disappearing from view. I quickly made a mark on that door as we started to spin rapidly.

"Information on Portraits." Harry said in a low voice as the circle slowly stopped.

The door I marked with a fiery X opened, and we gasped.

Kingsley had told us no one went in there anymore, so why did the couple just now go in there? It was unexplainable.

"Should… should we follow as planned?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Yes. We've come this far, it's not easy you know," Ron replied, "Disillusionment and Silencing Charms everyone. Harry, take out your cloak."

We disappeared from view one at a time and linked arms, not wanting to separate just yet. I casted the Silencing Charm on us in one shot, so that we could still hear each other. I knew the charm was strong, which would probably last for twenty minutes or so.

We crept into the room and started coughing at once because of the dust. Thank heavens for the Silencing Charm. We went row by row… _Portraits of Hogwarts' Headmasters… Portrait of famous duelers…_ we stopped abruptly and nearly bumped into each other. The two people were standing a few feet away from us and were searching through an extremely dusty rack. But that wasn't what made us stop, it was the blood red sign that was swaying gently above their heads. _Portrait of the Four Founders of Hogwarts._

"Looks like we're not the only ones wanting information about the portraits of the founders of Hogwarts." Harry growled as Ginny nodded.

"Stupefy!" Ron roared suddenly as the woman was blasted aside and the man quickly turned his back on his companion and faced us. He raised his wand but before he could do anything, he too, was blasted off by Ron. It was quite obvious why Ron didn't want to use the Spinning Curse, it would be so hard to control in this tight space.

The seemingly unconscious woman suddenly waved her wand and ropes bounded Ginny, her face gradually turning purple in its thorny grasps.

"Stupefy!" Ron looked utterly outraged at the attack on his sister.

Before we could even start dueling, footsteps were already coming back. We've wasted too much time. The woman grabbed the man and they disapparated, leaving us to fight the thorns still entangling Ginny.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard entering the room, and turning around, I saw a girl in a green serpent mask and… Draco.

**Author's Note: Oopsies plot twist! Sorry not sorry…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been posting stories lately… my finals are up soon so please forgive me.**

Draco's View

Hermione stared at me, wide eyed, her slim fingers still entangled in the ropes binding Ginny. Her mouth was slightly opened, lost for words.

"Draco?" Harry asked cautiously. I immediately shot him a glare and tilted my head slightly to Hydra, who had her wand pointed at a white faced Ron.

"Leave and we don't have to fight." Hydra commanded, clearly irritated.

"What do you want from here anyway?" Ron asked, making a rude hand gesture at her. She visibly flinched and Ron was suddenly held upside down by the Levitating Spell, causing him to cry out in fury.

"LET ME GO, DIMWIT!" He thrashed about to no avail.

Hydra let out a cold laugh, her eyes glinting in amusement behind the mask.

"I like you, Ronald Weasley. Maybe… you should join our rank? You're clearly on the losing side." The masked girl circled him, unaware that Hermione had managed to pull out her wand and was now pointing it at her.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hydra's wand flew out of her hand and she gasp in surprise.

I took the cue to rush and grab her wand, using it to bind her.

"How dare you… you traitor." Hydra growled, her forked tongue, which should belong to a snake's, twisted in anger.

"C'mon guys. Let's get out of here." We rushed towards the exit and disapparated, knowing it will take only seconds for the masked moron to escape.


End file.
